How I Almost Lost You
by everythinghasitstime
Summary: "What Mum?" Holly asked accusingly. Alex considered her answer and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Alex looked at her and a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "I'm lucky to have you Hols." I hope you enjoy reading it as musch as i enjoy writing it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all hope you enjoy my new fanfiction. Its set around 1994 and the story is told by Alex. Feedback please.**

**Emylou x**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Alex sat next to Holly on their outdated 80's sofa, watching the TV. Well Alex wasn't watching TV she was watching Holly, Holly reminded Alex of a little girl she knew over ten years ago she would have been the same age as Holly is now, ten years old.

"What Mum?" Holly asked accusingly. Alex considered her answer and sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" Alex looked at her and a smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"I'm lucky to have you Hols." Alex gave her a hug, but Holly pulled back baffled by the statement her mother had just made.

"What do you mean by that," Alex wished she had never said anything, but now she had to go on. Confusion filled Holly's eyes and Alex though she should tell her.

Alex let out another sigh, "Hols I almost lost you once or maybe two times," Alex looked miserable.

"What you mean you left me in a shopping trolley or on the train," Holly let out a smirk at her own suggestions. But Alex's expression was not a joking expression.

"No, do you really want to know?" Alex hoped she could wriggle out and not have to relive the pain.

"Yes Mum I love hearing stories from when you and Dad were younger," Alex took a deep breath before she began the story.

"When your dad and I were first married, your dad didn't want kids," Alex paused again hoping Holly wasn't going to be interested.

I woke up a normal day in our _new_ house. Gene had gone to work I had a half day to try and "_sort out the house_". A shot of guilt ran through me when I remembered my plan of not taking my pill to get pregnant and oh no. I'd got my wish but would it drive me and your dad apart. You were not an accident I had planed you but your farther hadn't. I had to tell him sooner than later. But I had to blame the pill not working, which was my plan.

I walked up to Boots to give myself room to breathe. I wandered in to the aisles and all I saw was mothers and children, I wanted one, I had one (maybe) inside me. I found the lane I wanted, the ones that sold contraception, the morning after pill and (deep breath) pregnancy tests. I picked the one that promised the most accurate result. I picked up one and stared to walk down the aisle the back tracked to pick up not one but three more. I didn't want to not be one hundred percent sure so Gene wouldn't question me. I practically ran back to the house, when I got there to cover my tracks I popped out the pills I had "missed" and washed them down the sink. I was all sorted; I did all four tests the next after the previous tests result had shown. All four were positive, I was overjoyed and I patted you inside me but Gene probably wouldn't feel the same way. I felt like I had betrayed him, well I had betrayed him. I never had betrayed someone this badly before, I felt awful. I had betrayed my husband, but surely in sickness and in health come in to this somehow, this is _my_ sickness.

I gathered the four tests up and placed them in to my bag. I walked once again to think of what I could say. The walk didn't help, I was clueless when I walked in to the office for the first time as Mrs Hunt. I filtered out the "whoop whoop" and the "Look everyone it's the new Mrs Hunt" comments. My brain fixed on one thing and one thing only, you. I entered Gene's office with a deep breath. I would normally draw the blinds when I wanted a private conversation, but not knowing how he would react I left them open so everyone could see.

"Gene," He looked up with a grin, the same grin he'd worn since our wedding day. I was about to wipe that grin of his face.

"Hello my beautiful Bolly," He beamed up at me I kept a serious expression so he would know we had to talk. "What's the matter Boll's?" I looked ashamed and my head hung, my eyes glued to the floor. "Bolls?"

"I …I have to….. tell you something, Gene," I looked up locking my eye's with his. I thought I'd let the evidence do the talking, so I fumbled in my bag to pull out one test. "Here." I passed the small white stick to him, he grabbed it with forcefully. He looked at it then put both hands on his head in despair.

"You can't be Alex," I nodded then pulled out one more stick and put it on the table next to the other then pulled out the other two. All four positive tests lay on the desk one next to the other. He grasped all four and smashed them against the wall. "Get rid of it, Alex," His brow furrowed and his trademark pout grasped his lips.

I protectively wrapped my arms around you. I looked at your farther determinedly. "No Gene, we may not be ready now, but we can be ready," He eyed me suspiciously, inside I panicked he could have been on to me.

"Alex, is this a surprise or?" He did question me, he was on to me. I had to deter him from that thought.

"Or what? Are you accusing me of plotting this?" My voice raised and I waved my hands over my stomach.

"Yes I might just be, well?" I kept composed.

"Just because I want to keep the baby doesn't mean I planned this behind your back, I made a promise to you in front of God that I would not betray you," He turned his back to me and rubbed his hands over his face.

He was suddenly calm, so calm it scared me, "Alex get rid of it." He said simply but those words hurt like I had just been shot again.

Alex trailed off remembering that not only had she been shot in 1982 but she had been shot in 2008. Holly looked at her Alex's eyes were full of bad memories.

"Mum you alright? You were shot?" Holly's eyes were trained on her mum as she shifted in her seat to face Holly fully.

"Holly, this is going to sound like I have completely lost it but you have to believe me," Alex looked truthfully at Holly who just nodded. "I was shot in 2008, I travelled back in time to 1981, and then I have lived my life from that point on here with your farther," Holly looked blankly in to Alex's eyes.

"But Mum its 1995, 2008 hasn't happened yet."

"I know I sound crazy but it's true. I couldn't get home, to 2008, because I died in that time but got given a second chance."Holly sat staring beyond Alex deep in thought.

"So you're telling me that currently there is another you wondering around that's going to get shot in 2008," Holly's words were monotone as she began to surface from here state of shock.

"Well I suppose so, I did meet myself once, I , she was about your age," Alex was thinking about what she had left in 2008 but she couldn't think that far back all she could truly remember was this life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter two. I uploaded quickly as I'm away this weekend so sadly can't upload any stories, or write any. :(**

**Emylou**

**CHAPTER TWO**

I ran out of Gene's office screaming "NOO GENE NO NEVER CAN I KILL A HUMAN BEING, NEVER, NO!", Gene furious about my reaction, because he didn't like his private life on show, just stood there with clenched fists in his office doorway glued to the spot. If I had ran home he could have caught up with me so I hid in toilets. When Shaz found me I was just a heap of clothing in the corner.

"Ma'am, hey, you want to talk about it?" I did so badly want to talk about it but what would Gene think, then I crossed my mind he didn't care he wanted me to kill my child.

"Yeah Shaz I do want to talk," I lifted my head to rest it on the wall behind me. "I'm pregnant Shaz," I left the statement hanging as Shaz considered her reply.

"I think that's great news, but that obvious that's not what the Guv thinks," She was cautious with her words, but also very kind and considerate to the state I was in.

"What should I do Shaz? I mean I can't leave him, I love him but I also love and want this child," Shaz looked at me once again considering her answer which comforted me that she cared, though as some points it left me on edge.

"If you really want this baby Ma'am," I cut in I felt we'd known each other long enough.

"Shaz call me Alex please."

"Alex, then you have to try and explain it to him, coz he's not a woman he won't know how you feel, y'no maternally," Shaz looked to see if she had helped, "He's not the easiest of men to explain to but there has to be some good in there or you wouldn't have married him," Shaz joked and a small smile fell on my lips the a small laugh slipped through them.

"Thanks Shaz, could you get me a cup of tea please," Shaz stood up and smiled at my weak words.

"Sure Ma'am." As she walked towards the door someone knocked on the other side before barging in. "Guv, I don't think it's a good time."

"I do," He strode towards me in an aggressive approach, "Stand up Bolls." I stood up slowly balancing myself with one hand on the wall behind me, my eyes on his feet. "Focus" I thought to myself or he'll figure you out. So I raised my head in a slightly hurt manner, so that Gene could see my mascara stained cheeks. "Look at me straight on, in the eyes Alex." I took a deep breath closed my eyes and then lifted my head fully before opening my eyes again.

"I…I…" Gene cut in.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me _it_ was an accident," He sounded the "it" with such distaste it hurt my soul as if he had ripped you from me right there and then.

"I, I, the baby, I didn't mean to get pregnant, but can't we make the best out of what we now have," I stumbled over my words as I tried to speak as I thought of my reply.

"Alex if you're lying to me, urgg God help me, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty." Shaz stood stuck to the spot by the door feeling very awkward.

"Don't you think this would have been something I would have talked to you about before conceiving, not afterwards? Don't you know me at all?" I really prayed I had covered myself now. My head was becoming heated in thoughts for all the outcomes, I began to sink down the wall as I became nauseous. I felt the blood then drain from my face and acid beginning in the back of my throat. I was sat on the floor to weak to move further than to lean forward to stop the vomit touching my clothing. He left me on the floor.

"Ma'am let's get you 'ome," Shaz had stood silently through the whole of our first marital row.

"No Shaz I'm fine, can I have that tea now." Shaz left me obediently. I cleaned myself up and sat on the bench with my head in my hands. I felt in my bag for my keys, I flicked though my keys to find the one I was looking for.

"One cup of tea, how you like it," She perched next to me on the wooded bench. "Will you be alright?" Her body twisted to face me.

"Yeah Shaz I'm going to go visit my mother for a few days, let things cool down." This of course was a lie; I no longer had a mother in this world.

On my way I went to a shop to buy a week's worth of food. I pretty much bought everything I fancied and left with a month's worth of food instead, but I just thought "oh well I'm eating for two". I walked all the way two Luigi's with my several bags of food.

"Senorita umm its Hunt now isn't it?"

"Yes Luigi its Mrs Hunt but I still like Drake." My statement took Luigi surprise. "Oh and Luigi, if anyone tries to find me I'm not here."

"Oh ok senorita," he watched me completely confused as I disappeared in the direction of my flat.

As I entered my flat, it felt cold and dead, a thin layer of dust covered every surface as the place had been completely still since I left. I had to revive the place stating with turning on the fridge freezer for my great quantity of food, then I moved on to a quick clean around the place before leaving again after realising I no longer kept clothes here.

At the house I retrieved our honeymoon suitcase, I filled the case with as many clothes as I would need, my beauty bag, I also took one of Gene's shirts, my favourite shirt the one that really brought out his eyes. Before I left I panicked whether I should leave him a note, I scouted our kitchen for the note pad next to the pen pot (very me not Gene's style far to organised) my words formed on the page fresh from my head. The note read:

_Gene, I need time to think and_

_So do you. I'll be back soon._

_Please don't be mad at me,_

_I love you, I couldn't bear to_

_Live without you._

_Alex __Dra__ Hunt x_

No, far too sensitive, so I discarded the note in our empty paper bin and wrote again.

_Gene, I'll be back soon._

_I just need to clear my head._

_I love you,_

_Love Alex x_

This note was far more suitable a note to be sent to your husband, it was more informal. Perfect. I poured his whiskey and put the glass on the edge of the note to hold it down.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Gene left the office early and skipped the pub, he needed to go home, hopefully to find Alex. He opened there door wide open a bellowed inside "Bolls!" There was no answer his voice lonely just echoed around the empty house. Gene's boots clacked as he entered the hallway, he found the kitchen as in his depression he needed a drink to only go and find that one was sat on the kitchen unit. Under the drink was a short note.

_Gene, I'll be back soon._

_I just need to clear my head._

_I love you,_

_Love Alex x_

If Gene had been a sensitive person he may have cried but he wasn't, so he didn't. He just crumpled the note and threw it in Alex's paper bin. He then felt a pang of guilt in his side so reached down to collect the note. He held the note still scrunched in his fist as he took the whiskey bottle and settled in the lounge. He drank heavily till the pain began to fade before he could reopen the note.

The bottle was relegated to the coffee table as Gene revealed the words on the piece of dishevelled paper. But they weren't the words he had read went he came home, these words were filled with Bolly. The words were filled with her personality and her sadness.

_Gene, I need time to think and_

_So do you. I'll be back soon._

_Please don't be mad at me,_

_I love you, I couldn't bear to_

_Live without you._

_Alex __Dra__ Hunt x_

This note meant more to him, he knew she was right he needed to think too. The reality dawned on him she's gone. He rushed upstairs to find their bedroom wardrobe wide open with half her clothes missing; all of her beauty stuff had gone, all gone. He reached at the floor to find her yesterdays jumper, her smell fresh in the weave, he held the jumper to his face before muttering, "You stupid sissy girly puff, why you cryin' she'll come back. And what a girl thing to smell someone's clothes. Puff!" This helped him stay sane, and god knew he needed to stay sane. He wasn't goin' to win this war, but he could dam well try. She was so stubborn and when she wanted something she would get it, one way or another.

His head swam, he was sobering up and there is only one way to solve that, have another drink. By the end of the night Gene had almost emptied all the bottles of his wedding whiskey. He passed out on the sofa with a half emptied bottle in one hand and the note in the other.

Gene dreamed vivid realistic dreams; the dreams were the of baby's first birthday. Everyone was there Alex, Himself, Chris and Shaz and Ray. Alex looked so beautiful with her face beaming at her child. The child was a little girl she looked so alike Alex but Gene could see his own eyes staring back at him, Gene's heart melted with thoughts that he had made something so good, so pure and untainted. As happiness filtered through his subconscious, the dreams were cut short. His happiness was interrupted with images of Alex living alone in sadness in her poky little flat.

Little did Gene know Alex was sat in her poky little flat unable to sleep deeply due to sadness, worry and constant thoughts fluttering around her head.

With the clatter of the whiskey bottle landing on the floor after bouncing of the coffee table Gene woke up stiff and full of headache. But through the grumpiness his view had changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my next chapter more coming soon.**

**Emylou x**

**CHAPTER 4**

Waking to the fact your about to throw up is the enormous down side to pregnancy. I sat bored on the unit in my kitchen as I really had nothing else to-do, nothing to figure out, I was here to stay. With that thought I realised I would never get back to Molly.

Alex stopped again in mid flow interrupted by Holly "Who's Molly?"

On auto pilot Alex answered, "My daughter," Then Alex's brain kicked in "Oh gosh Molly, I forgot about Molly." Holly's eyes looked intent on answers. "Holls you know how I told you about me being shot," Holly nodded slowly as she this in "Well in my old life, I had a daughter and I spent my first three years here fighting, fighting for her and to get home but then something shifted within me, it told me to make a new start and focus on the now."

"So would she be alive now?"

"No actually, not yet she'll be born in 1998," memories ran through Alex's mind. "Do you want me to carry on or have you had enough of my ramblings."

"No, you've had an amazing life or _lives_," Holly giggled at her remark.

X

The kitchen unit became extremely uncomfortable so I sat on the floor and then sitting on the floor progressed to lying on the floor. "Knock knock" two lonely knocks came at my door, I assumed it must be Luigi as he was the only person that knew I was here. I gingerly opened the door and peeped my head round.

"Bolls can I come in, we need to talk," Gene didn't wait for my answer he came in anyway. "I been thinkin', like this note said," Gene handed me the note, I looked at it, it was my discarded note.

"I threw this away," I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"I know but I picked it up by accident, but that's not important we need to talk," He sat us both down on the settee. "Look Alex I believe you, why would you lie."

I thought to myself for a minute running dates through my head, how could I have became pregnant since after the honeymoon since after I started my plan we had been too busy. "It's a honeymoon baby," I thought out loud.

"What?" Gene's face was confused by my words.

"I conceived on our honeymoon," my tone was flat.

"What difference does it make?"

"I don't know but I only just calculated the dates in my head."

"Alex," his hand was awkwardly on my stomach. "Um we can make the best of what we've been given, can't we?"

"Yeah Gene, Thank you."

"Is that it Mum?" Holly spoke.

"Well that was the first time."

"The second time did you leave me in a shopping trolley?" Holly giggled her sweet innocent giggle.

"No Holls," I said as I stroked her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the wonderfull reviews this story is almost finished. I can't wait to start to write a new one as I have lots of new idea's and I hope you'll read them when i get around too writing them. Last chapter will be up shortly as i have written it it's just not edited yet.**

**Hope you like what you read.**

**Emylou x**

**CHAPTER 5**

My eyes were wide and my arm shot out to grab at Gene, through my shudders of pain.

"Gene, Gene, it's too early."Gene stirred in the bed.

"Too right go t' sleep," He rolled back over.

Seven months, that's two months early, that's not right. "Urgggggggg ow ow Gene it HUUURTS!"

"Bolls!" He was bolt upright looking straight at my figure shaking in pain. "Alex what's wrong?" He demanded an answer with his stern glare.

"OW she's coming NOWwWw!" I now was out of bed and pacing the room. My hand found the wall to lean on through the pain as I curled over.

"No, it's too early. It has to be a false alarm," Gene stood with me offering supporting arms which I willingly collapsed in to.

"I've done this before," I paused to catch my breath "I know this is not a bloody false ALARM!" He held me tight as my whole body tensed and relaxed of its own accord.

"Alex, come on, put some clothes on woman." He rushed dressing himself and in doing that he had his shirt buttons done up all wrong. Gene helped dress me during intervals in my pain, as when I squirmed in pain it was impossible to keep hold me of let alone negotiate clothing. But that was all wasted effort when my waters broke.

"Gene, I've broken."

"Broken what?" His eyes then followed the seeping pattern down my leggings creating a puddle on the floor. "Oh." I changed my leggings for clean ones, then rushed round finding bits and pieces of things I would need; baby grow, pyjama's, clean clothes, clean clothes for Gene (in case he stayed), wash bag and biscuits (I would be really hungry afterwards). "Hurry up woman, and why do you need all that?" He studied the bulging bag I was clutching.

"I just do, and I wouldn't argue with me, not now." His arm wrapped itself around my waste to steady me as he managed to open the door, lock the door and get the both of us downstairs and in to the car.

I began panting to catch breath while in the car but Gene found this utterly hilarious as my cheeks puffed out and my eyes squinted. Once that contraction had passed I gave him an angry stare and threw the first thing that came to hand at him, which turned out to be a cassette tape.

"What was that for?" He pleaded innocently, as if he didn't know. So with my next searing pain I took a grip on his leg and squeezed as the pain got more intense.

"Now don't you laugh," his face filled with an uncomfortable expression which was really hiding pain. But he still smirked as I began to pant again.

By the time came to leave the car I was in what I had named one of my "pain breaks" and we had a race against time to get into the hospital before I once again crumbled in pain. "Come on Gene!"

"I'm comin' Lady B," He was hot on my heels with my bulging bag.

I practically ran in through the doors to the front desk, "Hello, um I'm in labour," oh what a conversation killer yeah hi I'm just spilling blood everywhere. The incompetent girl didn't hear me as she had her walkman headphones over her ears. So I resulted in screaming "ARGGGGG NOO URRRRRR OWWWWWWWW!" That got her attention, and the rest on the waiting rooms attention as well.

"Bolls why is everyone staring at us?" I looked at him and grinned a sarcastically with a _very_ attractive bead of sweat dripping off of my forehead.

"Oh, just something to do with the fact I wondered in then screamed due to hideous pain," An angry pout had formed on my lips and my brow was deeply furrowed. The girl had disappeared and was re-emerging through some double doors with a wheelchair.

"Here you go."She said slightly scared. "Maternity is though those doors and up in the lift to floor five, then you'll reach another reception area." These words were directed primarily at Gene, which infuriated me.

"I'm not getting in that." But it appeared I didn't have a choice as Gene wrestled me in which took little effort as I gave up as soon as another wave of pain drove through my body.

When we got to the fifth floor a _very_ helpful lady greeted us with, "How can I help you."

Gene quickly replied before I screamed at the woman. "She's avin' a baby, now." He managed to sound calm; when I looked at his face he bizarrely was calm. How could he be calm with me screaming and shouting all over the place.

Once I was on a bed I began ordering everyone around, "Gas and air I need gas and air or something please." I looked around at everyone, "How about my biscuits then," I pleaded but no one listened so I asked again "Maybe I could have an epidural or something?"

But the midwife replied "Sorry love, we have to check you over first. You are after all _two_ months early" She wittered on but I took no notice as she looked my over. A small "hmm," slipped her lips that worried me no end.

"What's wrong with the baby, Gene something's wrong." Tears flooded down my cheeks and I was in total hysteria. Then something happened that I don't remember but your dad relayed the story later.

My eyes rolled back into my head, I was out cold. Apparently blood was seeping through all of my clothes and the sheets. I had also begun shaking furiously. I think your head had come through and ripped me slightly (there's the reason for the blood), but not only was your head stuck your first breath was inhaling my blood which had left you chocking and drowning,

I woke suddenly in greater pain than I had ever felt before. I was in such great pain throughout the rest of my labour that I kept fainting. But I saw you come out, beautiful little bundle, even though you were blood stained and gooey. The second thing I noticed was your stillness.

"Gene, Gene she's dead," I had Gene by both sides of his collar and dragged his face close to mine to look right into his eyes. His face we tired and stressed, though he was quiet.

You were taken out of the room followed by all the doctors and nurses apart from one. She was left to clean up, I didn't envy her.

"Well done Bolls," Was all Gene could whisper. I leant towards him and kissed him on the cheek to show my appreciation for him being there. I felt he was uncomfortable.

"Could you get me a cup of tea and a glass of water please, Gene," I knew he was waiting for a chance to leave the room, as he needed to think.

I sat in the sterile white hospital room, in the covers stained by my blood thinking, thinking of all that could have gone wrong, still born, blocked airways, seriously ill or maybe disabled. Then my thoughts had been broken by a nurse all my hopes had hung on her but she just grabbed some notes and left again. I sobbed; the quiet sobs caused tears to roll down my cheeks and on to my t-shirt.

I was in pain but in didn't care because there was something wrong with my baby and there was nothing I could do to help. I was flustered and full of drugs and seriously not thinking straight, I pulled the drip from my arm causing blood to begin to flow down it, I pulled away from the wires attached to my fingers and left the room in search of my child. I followed signs to the premature baby ward, I rushed around my head swimming and leaving a small trail of blood behind me. I looked through windows I saw mothers with small babies, such joy filled their faces, my face should have been the same but fear was in its place. Then I came to it a small room at the end of the corridor, I peered through the window and saw a small still baby, blue in places, then the figure began to shake rapidly its eyes wide open but jerking. I burst through the door, the same way Gene did when he was in a really bad mood due to a hangover, but I was a bit more frenzied. I ran to the child, it was mine her small pink wristband read "Baby Hunt". Before I could get to you I had been restrained by nurses as the doctors shoved needles in your arms and shocked your tiny body through with electric current.

I was walked and held up by a nervous nurse, obviously made nervous by the blood trickling from my arm and my manic sobbing. As we closed in on the door to my room, I saw Gene Hunt taking nervous deep breaths, about to enter, when he saw me. My flailing limbs buckling due to my blood loss were stretching and grabbing at him, desperate to be in his arms, not a strangers'.

"Gene!" I breathed "they've got her, she… she's….not we..ell, sh's dyin' Gee!" I slurred at him as my head flew away. He caught me then my eyes blacked out, though through the darkness I could feel his strong arms cradling my fragile body.

Gene must have held me all night on the hospital bed. He held me tight when I wanted to pull out my drip again and run to her, he helped calm me by stroking my hair and enveloping me in his arms. He held me until I fell fully asleep.

**Please continue to review I love the feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter of this story I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everyone who has read it and to those who have reviewed.**

**Emylou x**

**CHAPTER 6**

My eyes were sore from crying and my vision was blurry but I could tell it was morning as the light streamed through the window. I was still in Gene's arms but he soon woke due to my fidgeting. Though my calmness didn't last for long as the past day's events filtered back to me, the pain the sadness and all of a sudden my eyes were no longer dry.

"Hey, hey, what is it Alex?" He said and his hand had begun rhythmically stroking my hair, as I began sobbing.

"My baby, my baby!" I sobbed the words in to his chest. The nurses were ignoring my cries completely, even as I called to them to ask, "where's my baby?"

The morning passed so slowly as no one but Gene was paying me any attention, but even he was repeating well rehearsed "_Don't worry Bolls" and "Hey don't cry" _like a record that had became stuck. But at least he was there with me, and well what else can you really say to a sobbing woman?

A woman not in uniform entered the room and imminently I silenced as both mine and Gene's eyes fixed on her as she began. "Right Alex, well you see, your daughter is very delicate due to her being two months premature, but the situation was made worse as she inhaled you blood as she was born and also her neck became stuck for too long during the birthing procedure." The woman paused to read through notes; mine and Gene's eyes were still fixed on her. "She has suffered an incredible trauma at such a young age, fitting, her heart momentarily stopped, she had a lack of oxygen in her body causing her limbs to become slightly blue, all on top of the trauma of being born."

Tears were streaming down my face, you had endured such hurt and only in the first day of your life. "But can I see her?" I needed to see you, I was losing that precious bonding time for mother and baby.

"You may Mrs Hunt, I will get a nurse to bring her in, in a minute. Plus I hear she's very hungry,"

A small clear plastic tub was wheeled through the door filled with blankets, but I looked closer and amongst the blankets was a small pink squirming body. You were wearing the smallest little nappy I had ever seen, you looked so dainty with your tiny fingers and toes. The masses of blanket made you seem even smaller. When I looked over at Gene his face wore a small warm smile as his eyes looked at you then rested on me.

"She looks like you Bolly," he spoke as if he were in a complete daze.

"I wonder what part of you she has."

"I hope she's mostly you, because she could be a posh mouthy tart with a gut instinct, and she won't listen to nobody."

But as if to answer our query your eyes opened, they were a cross between Gene's and my shape eyes but they had his stunning blue colouring. You looked up so innocently at us both. I thought to myself, poor child living with us two, she won't stay innocent for long, a posh mouthy tart for a mother and a bullish stubborn DCI for a farther, gosh she's doomed.

"Your eyes," I gasped. "She's got your eyes." Gene looked at me pleased of himself; he was pleased he had created such a beautiful being.

"You gunna give 'er a hug or you just gunna sit there you dozy mare?" he spoke in a happy light-hearted tone. I leant forward to you, I placed one hand under your small head and my other hand and forearm supported your body.

I'd been completely oblivious to the fact the nurse was still in the room until she spoke, "I think I'll leave you three to get to know each other." She took me by surprise as I had begun to breast feed. Your big blue eyes looked up at me the whole time you were suckling; finally we were on a normal start after yesterday's events.

**X**

"Knock knock," a familiar female voice broke Gene and my cooing over our new baby, us both praying our colleges hadn't heard us. "It's just us," the three of them filed into the room Shaz, Chris and Ray. Shaz was holding gifts, Chris held Shaz's bag and Ray looked quite embarrassed to be the one holding the baby pink balloons branded "baby girl".

"Erm Guv, Ma'am we just thought we'd pop in with some gifts," Chris explained as Gene smirked noticing Chris was still holding Shaz's handbag.

"Thank you, we really appreciate it, don't we." I turned to Gene.

"Yeah thanks, what you get us then?"

"Lots of stuff I know you don't have because she's early, but first things first, can I have a hold, please Alex," Shaz's fingers were interlocked and held at her face in a begging manner.

"Of course you can Shaz, just remember to support her head." I told her as I handed her my precious little being. Shaz's eyes lit up as you looked up at her.

"Right, what you get us Raymondo?" Gene looked at Ray while rubbing his hands together.

"Well Guv, I don't actually know Shaz got it all and we chipped in," Ray took hold of a gift and handed it to Gene, who quickly removed the paper.

His face was baffled, "what the bloody hell are these," Alex and Shaz giggled.

"Ma'am I found your list at the house, and it said you needed them, I got you clean clothes as well."

"Oh thank you Shaz you're a star," I grinned at Shaz then turned to Gene "There breast pads and a breast feeding bra Gene." At that point Gen threw the items towards the bed, in a grumpy manner.

"I think you should open the rest, I think they are more for you." Shaz and I giggled again as she put you back in the crib. She then took the rest of the gifts to my bed side and went through them with me. As Shaz went through all the presents from the rest of the team I watched Gene out of the corner of my eye. He was so joyfully showing you off to the boys, he even got macho Ray to give you a cuddle. Chris took the chance to try out his new camera which was Shaz's bribe to take him shopping, he took pictures of you and your father as well as himself with you looking very goofy with his big grin.

"I know those pictures they're in my album," Holly smiled as Alex was smiling at her happy memories. Holly snuggled up to Alex and Alex put her arms around her daughter and held her tight.

"Hello ladies, had a nice day have we?" Gene mused as he spotted Holly wrapped in Alex's arms both happy, both wearing smiles, both had enjoyed their mother-daughter day.

They both looked up at him, and he walked over to give both his wife and daughter a kiss, but he was roped in to their affectionate hug.

"So why are we havin' a _girly _cuddle?" Both girls looked at him with mock offended expressions.

"Because even Gene Hunt has a _girly_ side." Alex quipped as she planted a loving kiss on his lips.

**

* * *

**

**So what did you think?**


End file.
